Truth or Dare
by 9000 mad
Summary: The hottest day in the world. The best game ever. Secrets will be revealed from boyfriends to jealousy. Truth or Dare but my style. I don't own Cassandra Clare but I do own Faith. R&R, and also what ship name can I use for Faith and Sebastian? Rated T just so you have been warned. Chapters are longer when it might get to chapter 4. Max is still alive in my fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare  
(All characters belong to Cassandra Clare except Faith.)  
**

**Chapter 1  
**  
"I'm so bored!" Magnus said to everyone in the Library Institute. It was the only room that had air condition because it was 114F degrees outside. "I got it. Let's play truth or dare." Faith said to everyone and they all said "yes" at once. So Faith, Sebastian, Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Jorden, and Maia started pleaying the game.

Nobody played truth or dare with Faith so it was going to be a rough ride. "I'm going first since I thought of it, and also if you don't do the dare and you don't answer the truth you have to take a piece of clothing off. Jace, truth or dare?" Faith said.

"Dare." Jace said. "I dare you to make out with Magnus for two minutes." Faith said with a devilish grin on her face. Jace was horrified, Clary was furious, Alec disgusted, and Magnus was turning green. "Fuck me." Jace said and took his shirt off then snuggled next to Clary even more. "You will pay for this Faith you will." Jace said through clenched teeth.

Everyone burst out laughing and rolling on the floor with tears coming out of their eyes. Once they settled down Jace said " My dear sister Isabelle, truth or dare?"

**AN: I hope you all like this and please review. There will be some Clace, Sizzy, Jaia, Malec, and what ship name should I use for Faith and Sebastian. I will let you (the readers) to use a ship name for them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare **

**(ALL characters belong to Cassandra Clare except FaithThank you for all the favorite and followers. That is why I'm doing this chapter.)**

**Chapter 2**

_Once everyone settled down Jace said " My dear sister Isabelle, truth or dare?"_

"Dare!" Isabelle said excitedly. "I dare you to slow dance with… Sebastian." Jace said with a smirk. Almost everyone liked Sebastian. Almost, Clary his sister thinks he's a dick, but how long will she think that? When will she see that he changed?

Sebastian looked up, grinned and said "you know you want to dance Izzy. Don't hold back." Faith glared at Sebastian with her red eyes that scares everyone. She got up, walked to Jace and bitch-slapped right across the face and went to go sit down again.

After that, Isabelle and Sebastian started slow dancing with Isabelle looking like she's going to puke. Faith was satisfied with the look on Izzy's face. When Izzy looked at Faith she looked straight into her eyes that said "you get him pissed you're dead!" Isabelle stopped dancing instantly and said "I didn't even enjoy so you know."

Sebastian mocked hurt but sat down in his spot next to Faith. What she did next made everyone shell shock except Sebastian. She kissed him so he deepened the kiss. Sebastian licked Faith's bottom kip for an entrance and she let him in. His tongue wondered in her mouth until it found her tongue. Jace got so jealous that he stomped where Faith and Sebastian sat and ripped him off of her. He was about to beat the shit out of Sebastian, but Faith stepped between them and pushed Jace away from Sebastian. "Get the fuck away from Seb Jace." Faith said in a deep low growl. "Seb and I are dating ok so stop." Faith said while everyone was still in shock.  
_

I hope you all enjoyed and please review. I won't write more chapters without reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare chapter 3**

**( thank you for the reviews from:  
The white angel  
Guest  
THEWIERDONE**

**Also thank you for the shipping names like:  
Fabastian  
Sebith  
Faithian  
Saith  
Seith  
Sebasth  
sebath  
I love all of this. Keep it up 3!)  
_**

**Chapter 3**

Faith was so embarrassed that her face looked like Clary's red hair. When everyone returned from shock, Isabelle was looking for her next victim. Her eyes landed on Magnus. "Magnus is so fucked if he picks dare. I can see it in her eyes." Faith thought to herself.

"Magnus truth or dare?" Izzy said in a sweet voice. "Dare sweety!" he said in a dored tone. "I dare you to have a drinking contest with…" Izzy was thinking or acting like she was thinking. "Faith." Magnus paled while Faith said "can we drink… Tequila ?" "Of course Faith. I don't real care what you are drinking."

Faith always has Tequila with her so she took out the Tequila bottle out of nowhere, and they started the contest. Faith drank 30 shots of Tequila while Magnus drank 5 and passed out. Once again everyone was in shock 'till Jace asked "how can you drink so many without getting drunk?" "I drank 50 bottles because someone dared me to, that was when I got drunk." Faith said like it was nothing while everyone else were laughing their asses off. She smirked then grabbed the rest of the Tequila bottle and drank it, all of it.

Alec was able to make Magnus ask someone else. "Jorrden truf or dar?" Magnus slurred. "Truth Magnus." Jorden tried to hold in his laugh but couldn't. "Who were you dreaming about last night?" Magnus asked. Jorden paled then mumbled "iwasdreamingaboutMaiathenFaith." "What was that Jorden? I couldn't here you." Faith and Jace teased.

"I was dreaming about Maia then Faith!" Jorden yelled. Everyone laughed except Jace, Sebastian, and Faith. All three of them got up, walked where Jorden sat, and slapped him once, twice, three times across the face. That made everyone laugh harder. They sat down in their original spot.  
**  
AN: Forgot to tell you that Faith and Sebastian sit in front of Clary and Jace. Also I hope you like this and I'm letting you guys choose if you want me to continue or stop. Tell me in the reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**AN:**

**If you want me to continue on I need more reviews. Yes I am stubborn. Also I will update more chapters for more reviews, favorites, and followers. Sorry if this is a short note but I can update a chapter tomorrow if that is what it can assist. **


	5. Chapter 5 : 4

**Truth or Dare chapter 5**

**Faith POV**

**Chapter 5 : 4**

Once everyone stopped laughing Jorden's voice was weary when he said "Simon truth or dare?" "Dare I am not scared." He said though he sounded nervous. "I dare you to go in the center of the room. All the girls will circle you, then you are going to spin and once I say stop whoever you are pointing at you have to kiss them will tongues."Jorden said. All the girls went around simon, and he started spinning.

He spun about ten times, then Jorden said stop. Guess who Simon was pointing at? Me! I am so going to kill Jorden, then myself, then I will did myself from my grave and kill him again! Simon put his mouth on mine roughly. I gasped in shock and Simon stuck his tongue in my mouth. UGH! I pushed him back because I tasted blood from him even though he was a vampire.

"Am I a really bad kisser?" Simon asked in a hurt tone. "Yes you are bloodsucker. Now let's keep the game going." I said in disgust. "Faith truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare Simon. This better be good." Simon whispered in my ear for what I had to do. Jace was getting nervous because of the look I was giving him. "Sebastian hold Jace against the wall please?" I asked Seb before I gave him a peck on the lips.

He did as I asked when I walked out of the Institute to get a duck. I love this dare, this is awesome. I came back holding the duck behind my back and said to Jace "I have a surprise for you Jace." with the devilish grin again. I walked up to him and put the duck in front of Jace's face.

**I hope you like this chapter. What do you think might happen in the sixth (actually fifth) chapter. Reviews is all I need and that is it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sorry

**Sorry:**

**I am not trying any ffs or anything else. I am making Faith a badass like Isabelle but you have to wait for that later. If it makes you mad then I am sorry for the ffs. You will see what I mean when she is a badass. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare chapter 7**

**(Thank you Guest for the review and all the other reviews.)**

**Chapter 5 Jace POV**

"AHHH!" I screamed like a little bitch when they get slapped. I hate this fucking dare, first the duck and me screaming now, I have to get out of Seb's grasp. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Even my traitor of a girlfriend, she will pay. Everyone calmed down and Faith through that hideous creature out of the Institute and said "Karma's a bitch Jace. That's what you get for making Seb dance with Izzy." My face was so red it looked like a tomato.

When Seb let go of me I grabbed Clary, I set her in my then started making out with her. "EEWW! Get a room!" Magnus said but it looked like it was amusing to him. I didn't listen and kept my make out session with Clary still going. "*Cough* we need to get back to the game" Maia said in total disgust. Faith was looking for her biggest victim yet just like Izzy. Then her eyes landed on Maia. "Well this can't be good" I whispered in Clary's ear. "Maia truth or " Faith tried to say but Maia whaled in a warrior cry "DARE ALL THE WAY FAITH YEAH!"

**Maia POV**

"I dare you to go outside with a picture of Jorden and ask three people "Have you seen this person?" and once you say that, turn around and make out with Jorden." Faith said a little too creepy. I was a little frightened by her smile (which I don't really get scared) while Jorden paled. I sighed and said "Fine I will do it. Get dressed Jorden this is going to be awkward."

I asked three people "Have you seen this person?" then I turned around and made out with Jorden on the third person. "Um are you a lesbian young lady?" an old person asked. "Do you think I am? This is the person in the picture." I was close to yelling. "Oh well this young man in attracting-." I cut off the person and yelled "HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! SO BACK OFF, YOU SHOULD HAVE A HUSBAND OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" then I ran inside laughing like a maniac while Jorden was laughing his ass off. Everyone was laughing and rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes. Faith fell asleep so I had the perfect plan. "Sebastian truth or dare?" Then I made out with Jorden.

**Seb POV**

"Dare Maia" I said while Faith was asleep on the wall and I broke the two were-wolfs apart. "Oh ya, I dare you to kiss Faith while she is asleep. Once she wakes up you can stop kissing her." Maia said in a sweet tone. Why did I want to play this again? I was shooting daggers at Maia who just smiled. I went to Faith and kissed her sleeping but adorable body. She woke up quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck. We stopped kissing and went back to the game like nothing just happened with shocked faces. "Truth or dare Magnus?" I asked since he was not intoxicated when I let Jace go. "Dare Seb. I am not a Pansycake." Magnus said. "Pansycake? The fuck is that Magnus?" Simon asked. "I will tell you all later." "Whatever. I dare you to lick whipped-cream off of Alec's stomach." I said annoyed. Magnus was grinning like an idiot and Alec was horrified.

**Magnus POV**

"Oh fun." I said excitedly. I sanpped my fingers and a bottle of whipped-cream was in my use-to-be my empty hand. "Lay down Alexander and lift your shirt up" I said in the voice that Alec likes so much. He hesitated before he pulled his shirt up for the whipped-cream could be on him. "This might feel weird to you but it will be ok." I said to try to calm him down a bit. When my tongue touched his stomach he stiffened then relaxed while I was letting my tongue glide. "Holy shit! I can feel his six pack with my tongue" I thought to myself. When I finished, he pulled his shirt down quickly and started kissing me. I kissed back 'till someone coughed again and said "You can do that later in Alec's room, but right now we need to keep the game going again. Magnus it's your turn." I sighed and said "Faith truth or dare?"

**There you go guys. Another chapter and this was one was really long. It is fun writing this for you and I hope it's fun to read. Holy Shit all this writing is close to 787.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hey Guys

**Hey guys. This is actually my second fan fiction, my first one is The Dark Angel Shadow-Hunter. I think that I might delete that one since no one likes it only lemonofweirdness favorite and followed it. If you want to check it out you can but tell me if you don't like it in the reviews. I think I might take it down tomorrow but I'm glad you like this one better. Bye! **** ;)**


	9. Chapter 6

**Truth or Dare chapter 6**

**Chapter 6  
**_I sighed and said "Faith truth or dare?"_

**Faith POV**

"Why is it that you always pick me?" I said infuriated. "But I will go foe truth Magnus." "Pansycake! Now there is an example for what pansycake means. If you pick truth then you are a pansycake." Magnus whaled, he even woke Church up. "Tell me the fucking truth Magnus or I will teleport to your house and take all the glitter _you_ have, then I will burn it all IN FRONT OF YOU!" I said annoyed. That finally shut him up so he can ask me something.

"Hmm, how long have you been dating Sebastian?" He just had to ask that question did he? "We have been dating for two months. How long have you two been dating or trying to hide it from Maryse?" I asked in a teasing voice. "We have been dating for a year Faith!" I can hear the irritation in his voice. I finally got him pissed well let's see how long that will last. "Since it is my turn, Alec truth or dare?" I said in a friendly tone. Look at that, Magnus calmed down but giving me a dead glare how inconvinet.

**Alec POV**

"Finally! I get to pick Dare." I said. "Don't get too excited about it. I didn't tell you what your dare is." Faith said like I was a child. Why did I pick dare? I should have picked truth but I am annoyed by Magnus when he says pansycake. "Magnus don't say pansycake anymore please? I was going to pick truth but I knew you would say it." I whispered for only Magnus could here. He had a sad face but nodded his head. "ALEC! Did you hear what I was saying?" Faith asked a little annoyed.

"No sorry Faith I guess I tuned you out on accident." I said nervously. Her face soften a little which I never seen and she said the dare a little too loudly. "I dare you to switch clothes with Isabelle." "Hell no. I don't want to wear her clothes again." I said as I took my shirt off and kissed Magnus instantly. "When did that happen? I wish I was able to see that." Faith said sadly. "Wuss!" Why did Jace just say that? "Why the fuck did you say that Jace? I should of called you a wuss when you didn't want to do the dare that I told you!" Faith said angrily. Why was she protecting me? "Sorry Alec for calling you a wuss." Jace said in a guilty way since Faith was not letting him off the hook so easly. "It's fine but I want to get back to the game. Clary truth or dare?"

**Clary POV**

"Dare Alec. I am in a daring mood." I said cheerfully. Alec whispered something to Magnus and he got a plum? "Eat this. I dare you to eat this plum." "OK?" I took a small bite out of it will Alec smirking and Magnus grinning. When I took the bite I laughed uncontrollably. It was a faerie plum. Jace told me something about it but all well, people forget. "Clary what did you eat?" Faith asked then found out.

**Faith POV**

"Fuck Alexander Lightwood, you just had to give Clary a faerie plum did you?" I asked horrified. "Now she is running down the street naked wearing antlers on her head? Jace go get her and you" I point at Alec "I will kill you in your sleep on day." I said in a growl. " By the fucking angel, why does Alec want Clary like this? She did nothing wrong, well at least Jace is getting her or what happens if Clary got arrested." I thought to myself.

When Jace got back he had a full clothed Clary with half her fiery red hair yellow while wearing light blue contact lenses. I thought it was ridiculous. Even Maia, Jordan, Sebastian, Izzy, Magnus, and also the bloodsucker were trying to keep our laughter from spilling.

**Alec POV**

"Holy shit, what happened to Clary Jace?" I asked. " Well long story short, I was trying to find her but she found light blue contact lenses and died half her hair yellow. I had to buy her clothes with_ my_ own money so that she won't get arrested." Jace said sarcasticly "If you didn't give her that stupid fucking faerie plum Alec, Clary won't be like this and Seb doesn't have to hold he back from damaging you or giving you a CCONCUSION!" Faith yelled. Magnus got up in front of me to protect me from her *points at Faith.* She is fucking creepy when she's angry. "Jace did Clary die her hair yellow or spray canned it yellow?" I croaked. "I think she spray canned her hair yellow like mine." Jace said in a smooth tone. "Good to know!" this time I said it with fear.

**Well that is the end of this chapter. I hope you like it and sorry for spelling Jordan wrong, I totally forgot. I told you there will be some Clace Sizzy Malec Jaia and Fabastian. Sorry I just love that name, well bye.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare chapter 7**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare except Faith and one more person but that will be in one of the chapters.**

**Chapter 7 Maia POV**

I don't know how, but Faith was able to break through Sebastian's grasp. She was charging Alec and Magnus, but Jordan and I were able to stop her. "Alec you are such a dumbass. You should have thought of something else than making Clary eat a faerie plum, because Faith takes care of Clary like a sister. Now Clary, it is your turn to ask someone else for truth or dare." I yelled. "Fine, since I want to know what Faith is thinking right now, Faith truth or dare?" Clary asked nicely.

**Faith POV**

"Truth Clare –Bear. I don't want to pound Alec's face into the wall or in the ground!" I said angrily. "Who are the two people you wanted to kill forever or you just want to kill them right now?" Clary asked in that innocent voice of hers. That calmed me down a little. "Alexander for the faerie plum, and Valentine who I gave a warning to! Now Jace, truth or dare?" I asked.

**Jace POV**

"Truth Faith, I can do anything!" I said in my best seductive voice I have. "Were you with anyone before you met Clary, because if you were THEN I WILL PERSONALLY CUT OFF YOUR BALLS SO YOU WON'T GET HER PREGNANT!" Faith said that calm voice of hers. Her protective part is back and she is creeping me out. "I was with no one Faith. I swear to the angel." I whispered. "Faith please don't scare Jace, he did nothing wrong." Clary said like she was about to cry. "Sorry Clare I really am." Faith said back but in a nice tone.

**No one POV's**

It's been 4 hours from playing and Clary and Jace were the one's who were showing skin more than anyone. What everyone is wearing:

Clary- bra, panties  
Jace- boxers  
Simon- jeans, boxers  
Isabelle- shorts, panties, bra  
Maia- jeans, bra, panties  
Jordan- jeans, boxers  
Magnus- shirt, jeans, scarf, boxers  
Alec- jeans, boxers  
Sebastian- jeans, shirt, boxers  
Faith- jeans, bra, panties, shirt

**Izzy POV**

"Ok Iz, truth or dare?" my brother asked me. "I haven't picked truth so truth Jace." I said. "How many boys have you been with?" Jace asked me with a smirk. I felt Simon tense up next to me so I said "I have been with 10 boys." In a whisper then kissed Simon my only love. "10 BOYS IZZY! You should be ashamed of yourself." Magnus, Jace, Alec, and Faith said instantly. "Jordan truth or dare?" I asked nervously.

**No one POV**

"Dare!" Jordan whaled. "I dare you to get Church and go outside, acting like he is your BOYFRIEND!" Isabelle yelled.

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been having trouble since I have school and I am writing a new story. It is for attack on titan truth or dare. I'M SO SO SO SOOORRRYYY!**


	11. Chapter 11 AN

**AN:**

**My birthday is coming up and I wanted you all to know. It will be on October 22 and I might not be able to write some things down. My brother and my niece is coming back from Tennessee and I am going to spend a lot of time with them. So if you want more chapters except this one, then I need more reviews. Also please check out my Attack on Titan Truth or Dare. BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12 (8)

**Truth or Dare chapter 8  
I am sorry for not updating but I am today.**

**Thank you for the reviews from:  
Mortal Instruments Love  
cathclacemaddian  
4 Doe .Fangirls  
Guest  
Jadeeeeeeeeee  
Guest  
Guest  
Blackieblake  
THEWEIRDONE  
Guest  
The white angel**

**Chapter 8 Jordan POV**

_Shit, why did I pick dare!_ I thought to myself. "Fine I will do the fucking dare." I said. I grabbed Church and went outside the Institute. "I love you my beautiful boyfriend. We will always together forever!" then I made out with Church. Yuck! Now I am going to have a fucking hairball in my throat. When I finished people were staring at me like '**what the fuck is his problem.'**

" I'm not crazy or insane! My parents had me tested!" I yelled while running into the Institute. I set Church on the floor and he ran away from me. I guess everyone saw what happened because when I walked into the Library they were rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes from so much laughter. "Sebastian truth or dare" I asked.

**Sebastian POV**

"Truth—Jordan hahaha!" I tried to say though the laughter took over me. "Have you ever made a song and if you did tell us the name and sing it." He asked but it sounded like he demanded it. "I actually made a song called Comatose." I said. I made Comatose for Faith so I really hope she likes it. 

**Comatose Part 1**

"_I hate feeling like this._

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this._

_I'm asleep and all I dream of… is waking to You."_

Ipointed at Faith so then she will get the message that it was from me.

"_Tell me that you will listen._

_Your touch is what I am missing._

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You._

_Comatose…_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose… of You._

_I don't wanna live, I don't breath!_

'_Les I feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream. _

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real."_

Tears started coming down Faith's face while I was singing. I guess love can make you cry.

"_I hate living without you. Dead wrong to ever doubt you._

_But my demons lay in waiting." _**("That is for damn sure!"yelled Jace)**

"_Temping me away…_

_Oh how I adore you._

_Oh how I thirst for you._

_Oh how I-I-I-I need you._

_Comatose…_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose.. of You._

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath._

'_Les I feel you next to me! You take the pain I feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream._

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_Breathing life, Waking up._

_My eyes, open up."_

Faith was looking at me like I was the only person in the world she loves. And that's how I feel everyday when I'm with her.

"_Comatose…_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose…of You._

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breath!_

'_Les I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream._

'_Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_Oh how I adore you._

_Waking up to you never felt so real._

_Oh how I thirst for you._

_Oh how I adore you._

_O-O-O the way you make me feel._

_Waking up to you never felt so real."  
_

Once I finished Faith jumped up out of her seat and gave me a passionate kiss. I kissed her back but made the kiss deeper. Nobody didn't stop us because of the romantic song. When we stopped Faith and I sat down and I asked "Truth or dare Jace"

**Jace POV**

"Dare Sebastian" I said cockly. Seb whispered to Faith and she nodded her head in yes. Ah fuck I am so screwed. "I dare you to fight Faith. Hand to Hand combat!" Sebastian said excitingly.

**I hope you all like that chapter and comatose is by a band named skillet. You should check it out. If you want me to continue on chapter 9 then more reviews please. Sorry if it took a long time for this chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Truth or Dare chapter 9**

**I am so sorry for not posting any chapters even though I written them down so here, I am going to post two chapters today if that is possible. This chapter and next might be like an oc for faith but it isn't. hope you like everything also I do not own any of the characters except faith. Everyone else belong to Cassandra Clare.**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Sebastian said "I dare you to fight faith. Hand to hand combat."**_

**Jace POV**

"Fine I'm not scared of a little fight with Faith." I said even though I am terrified. "Then let's go to the training room. There is more room there for the fight." Faith said with a small grin on her face, like she knew something that I didn't. " Alright on the count of three you two will start fighting," yelled Clary. "One, two, three fight!" and the fight has begun.

**Faith POV**

Jace swung first and hit me in the face. He broke my nose, he broke my fucking nose from in pact. I fixed my nose and I saw Jace actually looked surprise for once, is it because of how I fixed it without a rune? I caught him off guard by hitting him in the ear which looked pink. I then kicked him in his right and left ribs with him grunting everywhere. I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to where Jace lost his balance. Before he fell I put all my energy in the last kick by kicking him in the rib which made him fly high in the training room.

**Clary POV**

Faith was zooming all across the room beating my beloved Jace to a pulp. When Jace went flying from the last kick I couldn't take it anymore. "Magnus, help Jace while I get Faith!" I almost growled at him from all the rage that was inside me from Faith beating Jace. I was about to jump Faith right when my brother stopped us both. "Stop. She has this under control, just watch. I have seen her fight like this before so if you get in the way she will just do the same thing to you two. Leave her be." Sebastian said.

**Jace POV**

How has she beaten me? I am the strongest one here, but not for long since Faith has already won. Shit, I'm hurting so bad from that last kick, where did she learn how to fight like that? Well since I can't do anything else let's just see if anyone will help me. _**Thump!**_ "What the-? Faith you caught me after you could have just let me be?" I asked in bewilderment. "Why don't you trust me Jace? For once I would like someone to trust me." Faith said that like she was miserable. "No I do trust you but can you put me down. This is really uncomfortable." I said awkwardly.

She put me down and gave me a healing rune before she stalked off to Sebastian. "Jace! I thought she would have killed you." Clary said after giving me a passionate kiss on the lips which I would have liked if it was a lot longer, but I still liked it. " Me too. I guess she was acting? I really wanted to ask where she learned all of those fighting moves." I said. " I just like to scare people like that when I get into fights, that's all. Oh and Jace I taught myself when I lived in this place called the Underground." Faith said automatically from behind us. "SHIT! Faith you almost gave me a heart attack." "sorry but it's your turn Jace."

**There you go chapter 9. I hope you like that one and I am sorry but I just had to put the Underground in there. I love Attack on Titan it's just so amazing. I will post chapter 10 later today. BBBYYYEEEE! **


	14. Chapter 10

**Truth or Dare chapter 10**

**Thank you all for giving me the reviews I need to keep on posting my story. I really hope you all like this chapter.**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Clary POV**

We went back to the library again so then we can keep on playing. "Clary my beautiful darling, truth or dare?" Jace asked. "Dare, but no more faerie plums!" I said angrily. "Go outside to those boys and give them one of the girls phone number and say the name to them." Jace said in that sweet and tender voice. "Ok!" Time to get my revenge on Faith, I put her phone number on a piece of paper and went to the boys.

"Hey guys, there is a girl I know who likes one of you. Tell me your names and I will tell you her name and give you her number." I said. "My name is Albert," he said. Albert is so cute. He is thin but strong, black hair, and light blue eyes like Alec Lightwood. "She was talking about you Albert. Her name is Faith and here is her number." I said while giving him Faiths number. My revenge plan is now over. "Thanks, I'll call her when you go!" he called. "My name is Clary by the way!" I yelled as I ran back.

**Faith POV**

"About time Clary I almost fell asleep again." I told Clary as she walked back inside. _Buzz-buzz-buzz!_ "I got to take this sorry guys." I said confused as I put my phone on speaker.

(Albert, _Faith)_

"_Hello?"  
_**"Hey uh Faith right?"  
**_"Do I know you?"  
_**"You,me tonight at six. See ya babe."**  
I was so pissed and even I felt Sebastian tense up next to me like he was about to kill this kid.  
_"Who the hell are you! Did Clary give you my number?"  
_**"Yes she did. By the way my name is Albert."  
**_"What do you look like Albert?"  
_I was about to burst and kill Clary for doing this to me.  
**"I have black hair and light blue eyes."  
**He sounds like he is Alec but I don't care anymore. I have to yell at Clary even if this Albert guy will hear everything or not.

"Fuck you Clary. Fuck you!" I screamed.  
"**What's going on?"**

"Why did you give this ass my number?" I yelled. "That's what you get for beating Jace up!" Clary yelled back. "What, I was supposed to. Fighting is to see who will win. But this, giving a stranger my phone number when I already have a boyfriend. What the fuck is wrong with your brain!" I almost growled so low that it sounded like a demon talking. "Why are you so angry Faith? The boy is kind of cute but Jace is hotter. You might like Albert." Clary said in her try-to-convince voice. "So what you're saying is, you want me to me with Albert instead of your brother Sebastian because you hate him?" I asked in a hurt tone. "Exactly!" Clary said with a smile.

" That's it! I'm going to get my daggers, chop you into millions of pieces, fry them, and feed you to the homeless to eat!" I whaled while charging Clary. Everyone had to hold me against the wall so I wouldn't kill her. Clary looked horrified so it made me a little better. Then I relaxed entirely to where they let go of my arms.

"**So are we still on or not?" **Albert asked. Shit I forgot I didn't hang up my phone. "No we are not going out since I already have a boyfriend and one more thing, that was a dare that Clary had to do so Fuck You Asshole!" then I hung up.

**I am so sorry. I got carried away and I will never do that again and didn't I tell you I would post two chapters today. I'm still sorry for everything that I put in here. if you like that one then you know what to do I don't need to get into details.**


End file.
